The First Time- A Clyde X Jenny Short
by phantomzombie
Summary: Dedicated to Ninjatana Warrior, this is Chapter 13 of 'South Park's Living in California'. Two couples were formed in that chapter, but while Kenny and Lola were skinny-dipping in the pool, what were Clyde and Jenny up to? Rated M for Lemon


**After getting back from the nightclub, Clyde and Jenny were wildly making out; they refused to stop until they fell onto the couch, in which they parted lips and looked into each other's eyes.**

Clyde: God Jenny. Your lips are so soft they're driving me crazy for you.

Jenny: Oh Clyde. There's something I want to do with you.

**She whispers into his ear. Clyde gets a big goofy smile on his face.**

Clyde: I'd love to.

**He stood up, picked up Jenny bridal style, and carried her upstairs, to her room. He placed her on her bed, closed the door and Jenny stood up, undoing the dress and letting gravity take it down, showing her in blue and black-spotted bra and panties. Clyde was starting to get excited, so he stripped down until he was only in his boxers; his abs are visible. Jenny blushed at his body.**

Jenny: You work out Clyde?

Clyde: Yeah. In High School, I was on the football team.

Jenny: I know. During games when you were out on the field, I'd always watch you.

Clyde: So that's how long you've liked me?

Jenny: I liked you before High School.

Clyde: Wow.

Jenny: Now, enough talk. Come here.

**Clyde walked over to her and they started to make out again. He lowered her onto the bed; he reached around and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor; Clyde couldn't help to stare at the appetising sight of her boobs as they bounced free, tips erect and begging to be touched.**

Clyde: Whoa.

**Clyde then worked his kisses down her hot body; he made a pit-stop at her boobs. He kissed his way over to the left one, and engulfed it into his mouth, licking and sucking it like a baby; even using his teeth. Jenny let out a delighted purr.**

Jenny: Oh, yes Clyde! Yes!

**Clyde stopped and moved onto the boob on the right, and repeated the actions. Jenny was further driven to lust. He stopped and continued down her body, until he reached her matching panties. He saw her pussy was starting to soak, so he took them down with his teeth. Soon, she was naked, and Clyde's face was in her pussy. He gave it a brisk lick, before using his fingers to dig into it, then using them to part the lips of the pussy; he put his tongue in and started eating her out, like she was the best dessert he ever had, even better than tacos.**

Jenny: **(Moaning)** Oh Clyde! Don't you fucking stop! God! Yes! Yes! Oh!

**Clyde continued until his tongue touched something hard; her clitoris. Jenny could only see stars and her legs turned to butter.**

Clyde: Mmmmmmmmmmm...

Jenny: I'm cumming.

**She blew it, and Clyde went back up to her, with a dirty face. He wiped it off and lay down next to her. Now it was Jenny's turn; she kissed down his body (Even letting her kisses linger on his abs) until reaching his boxers, his 6.9 inch boner noticeable.**

Jenny: I see you got me a present.

Clyde: Then what are you waiting for? Open it!

**Jenny pulled his boxers down; now Clyde's naked. His boner sprung free; Jenny blushed at the sight of it.**

Jenny: Wow. It's so big, so hard... **(Her voice trails off)**

**Jenny licked the head of it for a bit, then sucked on it. Clyde was driven to the brink of pleasure; he felt even more pleasure when Jenny stuck one of her fingers into his butthole.**

Clyde: Oh Jenny! That feels good! Yes! Yes! Faster! Faster, Oh God! I'm gonna blow-

**Immediately, Clyde shot out his creamy white goo. Jenny felt the jizz down her throat; she consumed it and looked at him.**

Jenny **(Whispering into his ear)**: Tasty.

Clyde: No other girl has given me and orgasm THIS good. Now, let's fuck.

**Clyde picked his jeans up, and fished out his wallet. He grabbed a condom and put it on. He got on the bed, as Jenny lowered herself onto him, filling her up nicely. They turn over, taking care so as not to slip out, until Clyde was on top of her. He began to thrust, in and out, gently at fist, until he picked up speed. He was going so deep his dick was touching her clit, sending jolts of electricity up Jenny's spine.**

Jenny: Clyde! Yes! Yes! Don't Stop! Harder! Faster! Yes!

**Clyde kept it up for 20 minutes.**

Clyde: Here I cum Jenny.

**Clyde shot it out and pulled out. He took the cum-filled condom off and threw it into the trash can by the door.**

Jenny: I want you to take care of another hole for me.

Clyde: What hole?

**Jenny turned over and got on all fours, with her hot ass in Clyde's face.**

Clyde: Do me up the ass Clyde! Fill my taco shell with your sour cream!

**Clyde slowly inserted his dick into Jenny's rectum. He started thrusting in and out of her, driving her to lust further by squeezing the buttcheeks. Until he came and pulled out. He slumped on top of her and they made out for a moment.**

Jenny: I want to be on top now.

Clyde: Whatever you say babe.

**Clyde lay down on the bed, his dick sticking up fully erect. Jenny went to his wallet and grabbed another condom, putting it on Clyde, before sliding onto his length. She began humping him, as Clyde looked at her boobs as they bounced. Jenny grabbed Clyde's hands and placed them on her boobs. He began erotically massaging them.**

Jenny: It's so fucking big and fucking hard!

Clyde: It's so fucking tight and fucking wet! I love it!

**They kept this up until they opened fire... at the same time, at the peak of their orgasm. Also, with one final squeeze from Clyde, Jenny squirted out some milk from her tits. Clyde sat up and licked the milk off her tits, then kissed them. Jenny slumped on top of her new boyfriend.**

Jenny: That was... the best thing I've ever done with you Clyde.

Clyde: I could say the same thing to you Jenny.

**Clyde takes off the condom and throws it into the trash can. He and Jenny lie down together, pressing their nude bodies into each other.**

Clyde: I love you Jenny.

Jenny: I love you too Clyde.

**They make out for a few moments, until they fall asleep. The don't realise that Lola, Annie and Allie have come in to get shut eye; Lola had just been swimming naked with Kenny, Annie had been watching America's Got Talent, and Allie had been playing Scrabble with Heidi.**

Annie **(Whispering)**: Oh look at that.

**The three girls snicker, until they turn in for the night.**

**The End**


End file.
